


The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

by LadyPisces



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Depression, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPisces/pseuds/LadyPisces
Summary: The most painful partings in life are the ones we never see coming and one soul, guided by a mysterious entity, will face the hard truths about himself on his long journey back to the light.





	The Sharp Knife of a Short Life

**Author's Note:**

> They all knew of monsters from other worlds, but no one knew of the ones living in his head...

Prologue

...A penny for your thoughts? Oh no, I sell'em for a dollar.  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner...  
“If I Die Young” by The Band Perry

Cold mist hung heavy over the bustling city, though mid afternoon, the skies were overcast blanketing the bleak scene with chilled indifference. Somewhere down a quieter side street a dark figure walks in solitude and lonely purpose, the soft clacks of his footwear seem to echo louder of off the dampened buildings he passed by. Another house drifted past and then another before a curtain of yellow squares splashed across the dirty wet sidewalk in front of him, his weary eyes following the light up to the doorway then after taking a few more steps around the house to the backyard. Another ray of light shone through some slightly opened curtains of the back porch window. Inside, sitting around a table were some young people he knew, laughing and smiling as if the carefree bliss of their youth would last a lifetime. A lifetime...the young man quickly pulled his gaze away and continued onward before they some how convinced him why his even mattered. They would go on and live their lives with maybe only a scrap of him in their distant memories, would they miss him? Or maybe it perhaps was best they didn't. Never missed nor remembered, it was just going to be easier that way for everyone since he clearly had no place in their world. His throat tightened as his chest began to ache, his pace soon quickened as he left the city and headed down to the nearest harbour in the bay.

The murky grey ceiling of cloud and salty wind licked the surface of the black sea into foamy white caps and in the distance a lone boat bobbed gently among the waves a they made their journey towards the shore. When he made it to the end of the pier and stood before his final destination the wind kicked up causing his uniform to flap wildly about his legs, swallowing hard the young man began to unbutton it until it fell open. Sliding it off his shoulders and letting it lay in a crumpled heap at his feet with the chilling nip in the air biting at his damp skin. Taking off his hat he let it hang for a few minutes in his fingertips before gently tossing it aside, after stepping out of his geta he slid a hand into his pants pocket and pulled of a core deck case. The sky blue core still glittered brightly against the grey of the case body, as if it was trying desperately to remind him what it was once used for. The forgotten thrill it once brought him when locked in the fire of one on one combat. That desperation would have to be in vain as with tears, once again threatening to over take him, the case flew back with a slow wave of his hand and landed on the discarded garment behind him. With a few cards spilling out in disarray upon impact and heralding the finality of what was to come.   
With the cool chill of the damp concrete against his soles the young teen walked to the edge of the pier and looked down, the dark water was frothing around the broken rocks as the strong under currents pulled the tide back out again. He took in a deep breath and choked down what little uncertainty was crawling up his throat from the pit of his gut and was about to take the step towards oblivion when a sudden gust of wind roared up behind him and a bright flash of golden light lit up the area before quickly fading.

The young man sighed in mid step and set his foot down as a large red three digit hand armed with long yellow talons blocked his path, turning around he looked up to see the majesty that was the great gold and crimson dragon. His buddy monster and most precious friend. Eyes normally fierce with their hot amber glow seemed softer now as he curled a wing around his fighter in quiet concern as he settled down on the pier.

“I knew you'd come.” The man said with a forced smile, his mind a maelstrom of dark emotions. The dragon kami uttered a soft growl, rumbling deep within his throat. He knew his partner's heart was heavy with sorrow but was unsure as to why, usually he could pin point what the matter was through their bond but his fighter had closed himself off completely and that did not sit well. Without another word the man walked towards his dragon's snowy white chest and pressed his face against the large pectoral muscles. Tears began to sting his eyes a s he ran his finger tips over the smooth scales, leaning against the dragon's breast bone he could hear the powerful beats of his buddy's heart deep within that grand frame. The comfort of the warmth and strength that radiated from his very presence made those long and lonely nights training in the mountains a little less so, even when the kami was invisible, the teen could still feel that he was there. Watching over him and protecting him be it from scavenging wild animals or being soaked to the bone from a sudden summer downpour.

“I'm sorry, I am no longer worthy of being your buddy. You deserve someone better who won't fail you as I have. Someday I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive my selfishness.” The teen thought as he drew in sharply and slowly pushed away. Reaching up towards his old friend he placed his hands on either side of the dragon's muzzle when his lowered his great head. Small nostrils flared with ill ease as his partner lovingly rubbed his snout and jaw, the corners of his jagged mouth suddenly twitched as tears began to run down the boy's face. “Goodbye.”

Turning quickly the young man lept off the pier as a sharp roar shook the air behind him with the cold black ocean rushing up to meet him, it smashed harshly against his body and devoured him whole. Powerful muscles in the kami's hindquarters launched him forward with lightning speed as he dove into the ocean after his human, glowing eyes flashed and searched franticly for where the current had taken him as the water frothed and foamed around his great beating wings. Out of the corner of his eye the dragon saw his partner sinking away towards the darkness, arching his back the beast dove towards his friend's fading form, lunging a wing forward to grab him just as a powerful undertow ripped the teen's body away from his grasp and dragged him into the abyss.

The deity's draining lungs began to ache for air but the dragon ignored the pain and swim deeper after him, the smothering cold began to sap the energy from his muscles until he couldn't take it anymore. Reluctantly breaking off the pursuit the dragon rushed for the surface, exploding from the waves as fresh air was inhaled with a loud rush back into his massive lungs. Climbing back onto the dock with water running down his legs and dripping off the yellow feather blades on his wings, the great creature threw back his head and roared at the unfeeling sky before diving back into the sea. Fighting against the wildly changing currents the dragon strained the very limits of his vision, looking passed every rock or plume of seaweed that came rushing by in the inky blackness.  
Over and over the search in desperate hope that his friend had resurfaced somewhere went on until the dragon dragged himself ashore and collapsed from fatigue on a near by beach. The dragon lay cold and weakened on his side, his breathing shallow as the glowing points on his body now flickered a sorrowful dull orange with the incoming tide lapped softly at his limbs. Confused and heartbroken the dragon lord closed his eyes and drifted off as a silver tear slid slowly down his face and fell softly to the wet sand below.

The rippling window of steel blue that lead to the surface drifted further away as the teen's vision faded, a thin trail of bubbles escaped passed his lips as his lungs slowly filled with water. Floating enshrouded in the shadowy liquid matrix what fear he might have felt at facing the end in such a manner had all but faded, leaving this world behind with his last thought winking out like a star at dawn.

“Goodbye...Sieger...I love you.”

To be continued


End file.
